Music Memory and World Domination
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: (Loki-x-Experimented!Reader) Just as things were going great, they started turning sour, and nothing seems the same anymore. S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for a demi-god on the run, and they've also spotted a failed experiment that could eventually help the trickster rule the world. "You're just a puny mortal." "I'm also a digital entity capable of destroying the Avengers." "...Fine"
1. Prologue

**_ - your name goes here. **

**(h/c) – your hair color**

**(h/l) – your hair length**

**(e/c) – your eye color**

_**Prologue: **_

_You Want a Martyr, I'll Be One_

~o0Oº•ºO0o~

You were being taken down a long, narrow hallway into the basement of a strange building. You stared at your surroundings, keeping yourself as distant as possible from the people who currently held you. It was just a while ago that S.H.I.E.L.D had decided to take you into custody for 'protection'. Yet from what the answer was still not known to you. One of the agents shoved you harshly so you could get a move on and keep up with the director, who earlier introduced himself as non other than Nick Fury. Of course you tried to keep the formalities to a minimum, as telling these guys about your past would only make them put you in a cell for a few oh I don't know, _thousand_ years?

"So kid, what did you say your name was?" You slowly raised your head to face the director. You thought about not answering, but seeing as other people had your name as well it was safe to tell them.

"_. (nickname) for short." Hopefully they didn't match that name to your description, your (h/l) (h/c) locks and (e/c) seemed to be standing out. You were then lead into an elevator that was going to the top floor. _Perfect_, you thought. The height should surely give you an advantage. You then looked at the two agents who seemed to be rookies, your eyes turning a slight blue to analyze them further. _Even better, they're still learning to fight_. You secretly smiled to yourself. Everything would actually turn out smoothly. You then heard a soft _ding_ noise and watched as the elevator doors slid open, revealing a huge living area, a bar, and a great view of New York. Then something struck a chord inside your memory. This was the Stark tower, and that only meant-

"Fury? What are you doing here?" You turned your head to see Tony Stark, whiskey in hand, walk to the elevator and you all stepped out.

"I see someone didn't get the memo. Stark, this is _. She's going to be staying here for a while for protection. In the mean time, make her as comfortable as possible and try not to tick this one off with that music of yours." All you heard was music and you immediately shot your hand into your jacket, gripping your iPod. They all stared at you, puzzled looks on their faces.

"I-It's a bit cold in here." As soon as the words left your mouth, the air went off and you heard a new voice, this one a bit more robotic-like.

"I have turned off the ac and adjusted the temperature in this room, Miss _. Is this okay for now?" That must've been Stark's robotic butler, JARVIS, but you paid him no mind.

"Thank you." You took your iPod and headphones out of your pocket and put one of the headphones into your ear while you turned the device on. You didn't hear the conversation that continued without you, but as soon as the thing came to life you went straight to your music player and hit shuffle. You hummed silently as a few My Chem, Green Day, Sum 41, and Metallica songs came on. Without you noticing, Tony had taken your other headphone and was listening to music with you. Apparently, Fury and his two lackeys had already left and it was just you and the billionaire.

"You have a sort of good taste in music." That took you out of your trance and you paused the current song, King For A Day by Pierce the Veil.

"There's a bit too much screaming but I guess it's alright."

"Do you see me going through your music? No. Leave me and my iPod alone, thank you very much." You walked to the couch and plopped down, resuming the song which had only just begun. _Heh, no snarky comment? Great._ You looked around and directly at the window, seeing a door that led outside. _Is this day just loving me right now?_ You wondered, a slight smile on your face. You had both headphones in this time and you didn't hear other people come in.

"That kid is rude! Besides, Black Sabbath's better than whatever she's listening too!"

"She's not old like you, Stark."

"But Cap, SHE HAS METALLICA ON THAT THING!" He yelled Metallica. You looked up and saw the rest of the Avengers, the so called Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They all turned to look at you. You paused the song, Vic Fuentes' and Kellin Quinn's wonderful voices cut off.

"What," You said bluntly, "Can't a girl listen to some punk rock without being judged?" You took the headphones out of the iPod, restarted the song, and put the volume up before pressing play.

_**Dare me to jump off this Jersey bridge!**_

_**I bet you've never had a Friday night like this!**_

_**Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands!**_

_**I take a look up at the sky and I see red.**_

_**Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy, red for the drink that's mixed with suicide!**_

_**Everything red!**_

By that point you were on your feet and singing your heart out, your voice as wonderful as it was venomous. A flash of blue lights danced around you as a red mist erupted from your hands, leaving the Avengers in shock mode. This was your chance and you made sure you took it, making your way to the exit outside. They followed you, quickly realizing it was an escape plan that you had in mind.

_**Please won't you push me for the last time?**_

_**Lets scream until there's nothing left!**_

_**So sick of playing I don't want this anymore!**_

_**That thought of you's no fucking fun!  
You want a martyr, I'll be one!**_

_**Because enough's enough, we're done.**_

You looked down at the city, you looked up to see the approaching 'heroes'. This was the most easiest choice you've ever made in your life. You jumped. You could hear shouts on the way down, but it didn't really bother you. You clutched your iPod in one hand, and sang along to the chorus, counting the seconds go by. _3… 4… 5… 6. _Out of nowhere, a string of blue and white pixels encircled your body, bringing with it music notes of all kinds. You were enveloped by lyrics and then it spread out, creating digital wings that allowed you to safely float back down to the ground. You looked around and saw that no one paid you much attention. _Oh thank God._ You listened to the rest of the song as you wandered the streets, making sure no one could recognize you.

_**You told me think about it, well I did**_

_**Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore.**_

_**I'm tired of begging for the things that I want.**_

_**I'm oversleeping like a dog on the floor.**_

After all, you were a forgotten failed S.H.I.E.L.D experiment who's been on the run for 4 years.


	2. This Is Not What It Is, Only Baby Scars

_Chapter 1:__ This Is Not What It Is, Only Baby Scars…_

After that whole 'escape from the clutches of S.H.I.E.L.D thing' that happened a while ago, your iPod was losing battery life. _Not good. Not good at all._ By then it was stuck on Of Mice and Men, and it seemed as though My Understandings would be the last thing that plays before your musical device goes out. _Shit, I need a plug-in_. You made your way back home in a hurry, well if you could call it a home. It was small, a regular flat, but nothing ever really felt like home to you. Hell, you don't even remember who your parents were! You got back and checked your iPod's battery percentage. _13%... Crap._ You threw open your door and almost screamed because you could've sword you saw someone standing in front of you. _No, it was n-nothing… Calm down, _. Your iPod's dying. Go charge it and worry about ghosts later._ You got in, closed the door and locked it, looking around once more in case there was a sign that someone was actually there. You hooked the device up to a plug-in and stared at it as it charged.

_BAM._

Something had fallen down, and you knew that the ghost busters or the Winchesters and Castiel wouldn't come to investigate a small freak fall. You turned to see that the fridge was open and eggs were scattered over the floor. Cautiously, you checked the battery life and looked back at the broken eggs on the ground. _I can't fight with only 16%! I know I've been practicing reciting lyrics but honestly without a beat I can't do anything… maybe I can, though._ You quickly snatched up the device, searching the lyrics to the current song on pause, Second and Sebring. After that, you slowly stood up from where you were and made your way to the compact kitchen. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary. You inspected the fridge and cleaned up the mess, silently cursing because you had to buy a new carton of them and in this economy it won't be cheap. Closing the door to the refrigerator, you froze. _Someone is in the living room…_ You slowly turned to see a pair of black boots peeking out from the couch. _Okay, what kind of fucktart sneaks into houses, breaks eggs, and sleeps on couches. For sure it's not Goldilocks._ Silently, you made your way into the living room, staring at the couch. Once you were a good enough distance close to it, you peaked your head over it and saw who the intruder was. _Oh __**hell**__ no. Not this douche._ You walked in front of the couch, studying the sleeping figure. Clearing your throat, you took in a deep breath before singing then shouting.

"_**Sister, I'm not much**_

_**A POET BUT A CRIMINAL AND YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE!**_" That sure as hell woke up the madman. You looked at him as he fell with a thump to the floor, giggling to yourself as he started cursing and mumbling profanities under his breath.

"Why you little-"

"Dude, you came in, scared the crap outta me, wasted my food, and now here you are sleeping soundly on my freaking couch. Have you ever heard of Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"

"Pure Midgardian idiocy, that I presume-" you cut him off as he started to get up.

"The bears eat her for trespassing now explain to me why you're here and why I shouldn't call the cops." It didn't matter he was the biggest, most wanted criminal in all of Earth. He was in your house without your permission. He remained silent and gazed at you. That stare and how it gave you the chills.

"Loki Laufeyson you better give me an answer because I have a very good musical memory and I can recite the entirety of I Never Told You What I Do For A Living right now-"

"Fine, okay, you win, _." He hissed. You smiled. You loved toying with the demi-god because it was fun to see him pissed off and doing what you want him to.

"I am here because I am in need of a place to hide. You see, Asgard didn't exactly let me out on a walk…"

"So you escaped? Well it was a matter of time before you'd get out. Now, why do you want to stay here, of all places?" You folded your arms across your chest and give him your signature 'hurry-up-and-it-better-be-good' look.

"Do you even recall the memory of you being freed from the clutches of that Nick Fury? Do you remember who was the one who broke you free of your 'home'?" Shit. He got you there. You see, you tried your best to forget your past and everything that happened to you. The reason you don't remember your parents is because you never knew who they were. All you knew was S.H.I.E.L.D and how they did all these horrible, twisted, and cruel experiments on you. Everyone dislked you, except a few people (hinthintAvengers). Then one day you were allowed fresh air. Loki was there outside, waiting for you apparently, and that was the day you were freed from your personal hell. No more training, no more constant crying yourself to sleep at night. It was you, on your own, finally **free**. You also remember what you had said to him.

_Flashback:_

"…_I-I'm… free?" You looked around at the knocked out agents who had escorted you outside and would be following you so you didn't run off somewhere. It took constant pleading for Fury to allow you to go out in the city, and you're pretty sure you just ruined all hope of gaining his trust again. You looked at your savior and smiled for the first time in a very long time. He grinned back at you and you could feel yourself giddy with excitement._

"_Yes, you are. And what will you do now with your gained independence?" He studied your expression as it changed into a more serious one before replying._

"_I'm going to live my life for once! Powers, training, all of that stuff will just help me survive in this world! All thanks to you… Who are you, anyways?" You cocked your head to the side. You've never seen this man before and he had helped you escape your prison of glass and wires. He also claimed to know you._

"_I am the God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson. The rightful king of Asgard. And I already know who you are, _" King? God? Wait- what? None of that really mattered to you at the current time as all you wanted to do was run around yelling everything that you had to keep back in your head. But first you had to thank this guy for saving you._

"_I-I'm so glad that you saved me. Really, I'm forever in debt to you for this. If you ever need help, for whatever reason, I'll be glad to be of service." You gave him one of your best faked smiles, because for some odd reason, everyone bought it. He smiled kindly in return and you knew he took it, hook, line, and sinker. After that encounter, you rushed off, shouting goodbye to him as you dashed around the city, finally able to take in the wonders of it all. All thanks to Loki. You also sometimes ran into him and were able to start small talks here and there. It was safe to say that there was something about him that made your heart flip out like Daniel Bryan and his change from 'Yes!' to 'No!'._

_End Flashback~_

"God dammit! But that was 4 years ago! How should I be able to remember something from four years ago?!" You practically screamed at him.

"Yet you remembered." He smirked. _This guy, I swear to God- scratch that- GODS. _He started pacing around your small flat, looking around. He helped you escape a few months before he decided to rule the world. The Avengers became a thing and took him down, and from your knowledge of what you heard, he brainwashed people into joining his side and by promising them all this stuff. That just made you wonder if he freed you for his own selfish gain.

"This isn't fair. So not fair. Ugh, I don't like housing criminals! I just got out of Stark tower-"

"You were inside there? And for what reason?" Questions, questions, and more questions. Let the shit go down. You took a seat next to your currently charging iPod, checking the battery life. _98%! Hallelujah!_ You unplugged the device and put it on your lap before speaking.

"Fury wanted to take me there for 'protection' from something,and I can take a guess that since you're here, it was from _you_." Loki sat down next to you and looked at the headphones on the table where your iPod had been charging.

"I guess somethings never change. But did he recognize you?"

"It's been way too long. Besides, I was able to get away just fine. I think I broke a new record of freefalling from a famous tower into an alleyway." You smiled as you thought about falling down. It was awesome. I guess that's why skydivers are such adrenaline junkies.

"You fell from the tower? How did you not get hurt or killed?!"

"Oh, so the blue alien does have a heart," You replied sarcastically, "I never knew." He looked at you sternly and glared. You smirked and stuck out your tongue, making an annoying nyeh noise. _Just like Stark, I got him quiet. Two in a row! I am on a roll!_ You sat up straighter and put your iPod on shuffle before hitting play.

"So you can forget stuff but I can't? Gee, isn't that fair. Well, I have powers related to music and I'm digitally enhanced, remember? Sometimes I feel like I could have a more intelligent conversation with your brother about Pop tarts." You laughed to yourself as you scrolled down, looking for a different song to play.

"Are all of you Midgardians idiots? You would rather have a talk about a fattening pastry then one about conquering all of the nine realms?" _So he's here to try that whole 'rule the world' thing again… No way is he using me. No. Way. In. Hell._ You hovered your finger over The Sharpest Lives, but then decided you'd rather have him go away and not bug you because honestly, being used doesn't feel good. Especially if you used to have this huge girly crush on the guy. You turned to face him as you decided to re-play Second and Sebring. _This outta calm his tits… Does he even know that expression? Should I pull a prank on him one day and talk in nothing but Doge? Yes. Very great. Such intellect. Much prankster._

"World domination again? Remember what happened last time? Hulk smashed you senseless, Hawkeye blew you away, Stark's arc reactor prevented you from controlling him, Black Widow made you spill your plan, Thor beat you and is possibly going to be the King of Asgard, and then I forgot what the Cap did, but I'm pretty sure he kicked lots of alien ass." He shook his head and silently chuckled.

"Yes, I remember all of that and there are possibilities of that occurring once more, but this time… This time I'll have you. And together we could rule all of the realms and defeat those Avengers once and for all. Don't you want revenge as well?" _NO. SAY NO. WHAT THE HELL. DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT AGREEING TO THIS BASTARD DON'T YOU KNOW HE USES PEOPLE YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM. YES. GO AHEAD. SAY IT. JUST ONE WORD, TWO LETTERS. N. O. __**NO**__. COME ON, _. YOU CAN DO IT. JUST SAY-_

"Sure. Why the hell not." _You are a disgrace to freed people everywhere I swear to God. I can't believe I'm your conscious. You ignorant little shit, you. Wait- what's going on with him?_ While your mind was too busy arguing with you, which you paid no attention to, you were silently singing Second and Sebring as softly and sweetly as you could, watching Loki's facial expression change. He yawned and his eyes started to close. _It's working you shithead of a brain WHY DON'T YOU LET ME MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!? Because he's a psycho now hush and keep going._

_**Proud of, who you raised up.**_

_**You know that I will,**_

_**Always be here 'till the end.**_

_**Come back so I can say,**_

_**Thank you for this,**_

_**Home cooked meals and a place to rest.**_

_**My troubled head when you're away.**_

…

…

_**I'll change their minds, I'll change their minds.**_

_**I hope, I hope you smile,**_

_**When you look down on me.**_

_**I hope, you smile.**_

You could sense him drift off to sleep as he limply fell onto your lap, but before that you caught him so that he wouldn't be disturbed in his sleep. You decided to finish the rest of the song while you were there.

_**This can't, we won't know.**_

_**I hope that I make you proud.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

_**This is not, what it is only baby scars.**_

_**I need your love, like a boy needs his mother's side.**_

_**This is not, what it is only baby scars.**_

_**I need your love, like a boy needs his mother's side.**_

You gently placed him head on one of the couch cushions, then propped his legs back on it too. You took hold of your iPod and turned it off, placing it back to charge.

I guess it was easier to get him to sleep than you imagined. Maybe he'd have a nice dream for once, not a nightmare. This song wouldn't give him a nightmare… or would it? It does sort of have a strong meaning. You sighed. At least you'd get some quiet while he's here. You looked up from your iPod's charging area to see him sound asleep. He looked a bit cute and calm like that…

_Wait- how long's he going to stay here?! CRAP._


End file.
